instituto konoha prestige
by kimberleeuchiha
Summary: hola es el segundo fanfic lo siento si no seguí con el de que haria siin tii pero no he podido avanzar nada este fanfic no es mio solo que los qe ya lo hallan leido ps les dire que hay mejoras es una año diferente en el instituto chicos los cuales son poderosos y su estatus social ayuda un chica de clase alta hara que el mundo de los niños consentidos denle una oportunidad


Hola a todos esta es una adaptación a el fanfic instituto konha un año diferente solo que e alla habrá mas personajes y la historia tendrá pequeños cambios

Esta historia le pertenece a dorizka

Y los personajes de naruto a kishimoto

Sin mas los dejo con el primer capitulo por pafor deje sus comentarios

….

**Capítulo 1: preparatoria Konoha**

En una calle de la zona residencial había una muy grande casa de dos pisos, con el tejado de un bonito color vainilla y paredes rojizas. El jardín muy grande, sino más bien lo contrario, pero rebosaba toda clase de flores. Ya desde fuera podía saberse que era un hogar acogedor.

En la cocina, un hombre de extraña apariencia con el pelo blanco y largo, el dueño de aquella casa preparaba una bebida mientras leía tranquilamente el periódico. Cada año se repetía la misma escena. Naruto tardaba tanto en organizarse en el primer día de clases mientras saya comía sin ninguna desesperación, que se resignaba a soportar aquello con una sonrisa.

-naruto apúrate-dijo tirando el periódico a un lado

-ya va estoy empacando mis cuadernos –dijo bajando la escalera con la maleta abierta

-Llama en cuanto lleguen ¿entendido? –dijo el hombre, entrando al auto y yéndose de allí

¡Saya asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia el taxi esperaba fuera.

-¡dejémosle una nota a Jiraiya de que llego tarde hoy –dio naruto corriendo hacia la cocina y dejando la nota

-apúrate –dijo saya enojada.

-Sabia que era lo mejor para mi -vale la pena –recordó volviendo a la ponerse los audífonos en sus orejas como siempre.

-Pero… pero… -dijo naruto con una cara de nerviosismo

-¿que naruto?-dijo saya confundida

-se me quedo mi cuaderno de literatura-dijo naruto pegándose contra el mueble del auto

-Que ya tiene dieciséis años, –rió saya-. No hagas un drama, solo fue un cuaderno

Una chica joven de largo cabello mono salió en un taxi para el colegio Con una sonrisa y subió al taxi.

Había llegado el momento de regresar a la preparatoria no estudiaba aquí desde que tenia siete años que fue cuando la separaron de naruto y la retiraron era el momento de regresar y encontrarse con viejos amigos.

La preparatoria Konoha era el más prestigioso del País, a él acudían los hijos de los grandes magnates del país. Era un sueño poder estudiar en aquel centro. Sus instalaciones eran magníficas, realizaban muchas actividades extraescolares y sus profesores eran excelentes.

Sin embargo ella, saya Uzumaki, procedente de una familia de clase alta, siempre había sentido que no encajaba allí. Después de todo ella no tenía nada que ver con aquellos niños ricos con los que no convivía desde hacia nueve años

Su padre por decirle haci había muerto dejándole una gran fortuna a ella y a naruto tenían una gran empresa de accionistas dedicada a la importación y exportación de armas y tecnología avanzada y nunca les iba mal. Nunca le había faltado de nada y no tenía queja alguna. Pero sus compañeros de su antiguo colegio la comparaban con sus compañeros de clase, herederos de auténticas fortunas millonarias al igual que ella.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Con su tutor lejos no tenía que seguir sonriendo falsamente. A ella no le gustaba que la compararan.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, reprendiéndose a sí misma por su actitud. Si soportaba aquel instituto era por su futuro, que sería realmente brillante si se graduaba allí y conseguía una buena recomendación de la directora. Ingresaría en la universidad que ella quisiera y sería la mejor en todo lo que se propusiera.

¡Eso es, ¡Voy a ser la mejor! –gritó dentro de su mente.

Casi al cabo de hora y media, el taxi se detuvo y pagó la astronómica factura mientras su hermano gritaba maldiciones contra el conductor. Ya no podría comprase ese celular que vio en el centro comercial.

Colgando sus maletas al hombro por la avenida de robles que llevaba a las residencias de los universitarios tomaron un desvío por un camino pedregoso y llegaron al pequeño parque de la fuente. Se encontraban en el bosque de pinos que separaba los edificios del instituto y los de las residencias. Era un lugar tranquilo y desconocido por los estudiantes, casi nadie sabía cómo llegar.

Había sido toda una suerte encontrar aquel pequeño rincón en el que se refugiaban cuando se sentían agobiados.

Dejaron las maletas a un lado y se sentaron en el borde de mármol de la preciosa fuente. En el centro se encontraba la elegante figura de un dios marino, rodeado de diferentes criaturas del mar que vertían agua.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, el sonido del agua, los pájaros en el bosque, el olor de los pinos… todo la tranquilizaba.

-cuanto hacia que no venia a este lugar-dijo recostándose contra un piedra

-te acuerdas cuando jugábamos en la noche con el agua-dijo naruto mirando a saya

-viejos tiempos-dijo ella mirando a otro lado

-que ha pasado con sasuke-dijo ella

-igual que siempre con una fanaticada encima y siendo todavia un dobe-dijo el mirando el agua como se movía

Pero no tenían tiempo para estar haciendo el vago en la fuente. Se pusieron en pie de un salto, cogieron sus maletas y echaron a correr de vuelta a la avenida que la llevaría a la plaza redonda.

En ella, rodeada de preciosos cerezos, los alumnos se saludaban y comentaban cómo había ido su verano. Saya pasó de largo . mientras naruto para para hablar con sus amigos del curso. se dirigió a la vidriera en donde se encontraban los horarios de las clases,

-naruto ya vistes a la chica nueva de la preparatoria –dijo un chico de cabello negro cogido con una coleta

-es muy hermosa-dijo sonrojándose

-¿Quién?-dijo naruto mirando a todos lados

-la chica que esta viendo los horarios-dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro a naruto

-les presento ella es saya mi hermana-dijo naruto llamándola


End file.
